An ultrasound imaging system typically includes an ultrasound probe that is applied to a patient's body and a workstation or device that is operably coupled to the probe. The probe may be controlled by an operator of the system (e.g., a sonographer) and is configured to transmit and receive ultrasound signals that are processed into an ultrasound image by the workstation or device. The workstation or device may display the ultrasound images on a display device and store the images on an internal memory or on a remote server. Ultrasound images, particularly long image sequences (e.g., cine loops), require large amounts of storage memory, including both ultrasound system memory and data archive memory. Further, such image sequences may require a large bandwidth when sent over a network to the data archive memory, potentially slowing networking speed for other applications. To reduce the amount of data sent and/or stored, a sonographer may manually choose which images of an imaging session to save and which to skip. However, manually choosing individual images and portions of image sequences to be saved may be time consuming.